


First Shot

by Northlight (anenko)



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: Community: whr_drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-25
Updated: 2005-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/Northlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuma, an orbo gun, and the hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Shot

**Author's Note:**

> WHR_drabbles: "Loaded gun(s)" challenge.

Karasuma had doubted her ability to shoot another living being: even a witch, even if orbo was more humane than bullets. Her gun fit oddly within her hand, and rode awkwardly at her hip.

She feared herself to be weak.

Karasuma had hardly opened her mind when strong currents of *terror**agony**oh god help please please* reached out and drew her under, again, and again. She arose after an eternity, gasping, and shedding her hesitation and her doubts like water droplets.

Her gun was in her hand. The witch was in her sights. Karasuma breathed, banished all thought.

And fired.


End file.
